Reach Out
by sophieluna
Summary: Una terrible pesadilla que no puede significar nada...¿Es sólo cortos de una rebuscada película? Lo único que sabía era que no podía matar con un pedazo de madera a un montón de gente. Mucho menos a Potter. HP


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, es de J.K. y otro montón de gente. No busco algo diferente de mi tranquilidad.

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**NdA:** Ok. Estoy de regreso con algo que no esperaba. Intentaba terminar algo que me ha llevado muchísimo tiempo y terminé con esto. Vaya accidente. Creo que vi algo que produjo una sensación que supe, debía reproducir antes de que se desvaneciera. Espero haber cumplido con mi misión.

***

Esta vez para _Mark Feehily_ por su compromiso.

Nunca creí ser capaz de hacer algo pensando en ti, hoy se que es posible. Amo tu fuerza y esa bendita resolución hacia tu verdad. Espero que tengas para siempre todo eso que mereces. Un beso gigante, allá donde te encuentres.

**

* * *

**

**Reach Out**

_**Sophie**_

_Reach out  
Will you reach out for me?  
So don't hide  
I'm right here  
By your side  
Shelter you  
From your fears. __(__*__)_

_  
__Decidió abrir los ojos luego de sentir la primera gota helada caer sobre su frente. Mierda. El frío lacerante que invadió su cuerpo por completo mientras tomaba conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, lo abrumó verdaderamente. Entonces decidió moverse, sin importar el estado en que se encontrara._

_Observó sus aun ensangrentadas manos temblar más allá de los raídos jirones de su túnica que las cubrían, parpadeó lentamente y levantó la mirada. Esta vez no había nadie. Salvo la oscuridad. Y el frío._

_Entonces era demasiado tarde. _

_Muy tarde para cualquier cosa, incluso para quejarse. Lo supo desde que sus pies cansados se arrastraban lentamente por el suelo cubierto de hojas, escombros y cuerpos inertes que aun humeaban a muerte. No reparó en sus rostros ni en la expresión congelada en ellos, tan sólo languideció mientras los esquivaba con los ojos fijos en la misma dirección. _

_Quizá lloraría un día cuando por fin asimilara todo esto. _

_Quizá no. _

_Estaba más allá del final de una guerra que se llevó todo y que apestaba a muerte, caos y oscuridad. Aunque la oscuridad fue siempre su aliada y su refugio, hoy también se confabulaba para verlo caer. Hasta el mismo fondo del que huía cada vez que las fuerzas venían._

_Un campo abierto se alzó sobre la última colina que estaba alcanzando. Salió finalmente del bosque oscuro y cubierto de helada niebla para observar un mundo más allá del hermetismo de los árboles. Entonces sus puños se cerraron con fuerza clavándose así las uñas en la escasa carne de sus palmas, rogando sensibilidad ante lo que veía._

_Antes de darle nombre en su cabeza a lo que estaba ocurriendo, supo que era su culpa. _

_Acaso, ¿existía algo más grande que su cobardía? _

_Allí estaban todos. Los rostros que ahora lo observaban estaban llenos de asombrada aceptación. La luz de las antorchas y el fuego que ardía en los alrededores envolvía sus rostros en un halo tibio y lleno de sombras. _

_Era su momento esperado, el que por muchas noches soñó y otras tantas, odió. El comienzo y el final de su mundo, el punto de inflexión donde todo dejaba de importar. _

_Así que supo que había ocurrido. Lo había visto tantas veces en sus pesadillas que, era imposible olvidarlo. Sin embargo, buscó entre el grupo el rostro de su padre y la confirmación de que el lo estaba viendo. _

_Que todo estaba completamente hecho y que podría largarse._

_Pero, su padre no estaba. _

_Cerró los ojos un par de segundos y lo recordó._

_Su padre estaba a unos metros, en el humeante campo de guerra que acaba de atravesar. Había pisado el caliente suelo a pocos centímetros de su platinada cabeza, cubierta de hollín y sangre._

_Sintió sus piernas flaquear y el helado viento atravesar su pecho._

_Su madre también estaba allí, junto con sus amigos y… Levantó de nuevo sus manos y pudo ver la brillante sangre que las cubría._

_Dio un paso atrás mientras observaba a la multitud que poco antes estaba cubierta de máscaras blancas... como la suya._

_Miró de nuevo sus manos y apretó los adoloridos puños._

_Entonces, quiso correr y desaparecer entre la densa niebla. Lejos de todos. Lejos de sí mismo._

_Alzó sus ojos y vio que ellos sonreían bajo sus capuchas. Todos miraban hacia un punto a su lado._

_Bajó sus ojos y lo vio._

_A un par de metros de donde estaba, un cuerpo terriblemente herido. El brillo congelado en unos ojos excepcionalmente verdes._

_Sintió su varita entre sus dedos y supo que lo había hecho. La sangre de sus manos no era del todo suya._

_-Harry._

_Corrió. Para acallar sus propios gritos._

****

Una explosión de luz invadió sus ojos. Fría y lejana. Ocupaba todo.

Inhaló con fuerza hasta que sintió su pecho doler. Su garganta seca, y... la oscuridad había cedido.

Los gritos… _sus gritos_… el golpeteo desbocado de su corazón… todo había desaparecido. Ahora sólo existía esa resplandeciente nada que intentaba atravesarlo.

Tanto, que sintió cómo la luz penetraba sus ojos sin piedad. Trató de huir de ella, pero sus ojos necesitaban ver más allá del resplandor.

¿Dónde estaban todos?

¿Por qué el dolor de sus manos ya no estaba?

Parpadeó varias veces sin lograr nada, hasta que lentamente sus ojos empezaron a tolerar la invasión.

-Llámalo. –una voz gruesa y amplificada se abrió paso por sus oídos. Lacerando su cabeza.

No sentía su cuerpo, salvo los latidos regulares de su corazón y su creciente esfuerzo por inhalar algo más de aire. Una tibia presión se cerró sobre su muñeca y que intentó quitar de inmediato.

Sólo que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para mover siquiera un dedo. Tan sólo pidió que se terminara. Necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Puedes oírme, Draco?

La presión aumentó sobre su brazo. Por fin algo de cordura. Buscó las palabras en su boca, las tenía… pero no podía mover un músculo. Empezó a despertar. Realmente a despertar.

Un par de palabras en la distancia. Sus ojos intentando atravesar la pared de luz. El olor a asepsia y el ritmo cada vez más acelerado de su corazón. Las formas empezaron a aclararse luego de un tiempo, el necesario para darse cuenta en donde se encontraba.

No había rastro de humo o el asfixiante olor a muerte. Todo había desaparecido.

El rostro preocupado de Harry intentaba atravesarlo. Para asegurarse de que estaba completamente bien, sin importarle lo que los médicos podían decir. Bendito entrometido.

-¿Qué estás buscando, Potter? –suspiró. -¿se te perdió algo en mi cara?

Esa maldita expresión de perro herido le perturbaba mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Un par de segundos más y podría estallar en calientes y molestas lágrimas.

-¿Cómo estás? –Insistió, Potter.

Vio como el moreno intentaba controlar sus emociones, mientras lograba aplastar su mano con la fuerza involuntaria que hacía. Por supuesto que podía ver cuán nervioso estaba y las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban sus verdes ojos.

-Draco. –Apuró, con la tensión en sus palabras.

Por supuesto que había despertado. Estaba viendo a Potter que quizá, era lo más real de todo.

No sabía cómo había regresado luego de tantos gritos y portazos cuando deseaba quedarse solo.

Estaba viendo a la perseverancia misma. Lo que le hacía sentir culpable, muchas veces. Aunque no lo reconociera más allá de su cabeza.

-Despertando de mi lindo sueño. –Sonrió.

Entonces, la tensión en la expresión de Harry le perturbó. Era la misma de hace un par de meses… la que le hacía odiar los hospitales y las malditas ganas de probar esos somníferos de nuevo.

Alzó sus ojos para saber donde se encontraba. Con una rápida vista fue suficiente.

-Casi te matas. –Murmuró, intentando cortar la ironía con que cubría casi todo en su vida.

-Te iba a ahorrar el trabajo, Potter. –Una ceja arriba. Suficiente para que el moreno terminara con sus estúpidas recriminaciones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Preguntó, sin reparar en la expresión jodidamente dolida de Potter.

-Tres días. –El tono rasposo del moreno bastó para leer su furia.

La entrada del médico cortó cualquier reproche proveniente de Potter. Nunca había agradecido tanto que lo dejaran solo a merced de alguien como su médico, aunque, un par de minutos después, estaba a punto de salir huyendo.

Intentó con su máscara de "lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir" mientras se armaba de agrias respuestas para un Potter histérico que esperaba afuera. Todo pareció salir a la perfección cuando la huesuda mano del médico firmó la orden de salida.

***

-Esta ropa es un total desastre. ¿Cómo puedes combinar esta simple camiseta con _estos_ pantalones? Potter, estás arruinándome con ganas.

Ninguna respuesta salió de los labios del moreno.

Sabía perfectamente que seguía. Entonces, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Se acomodó el abrigo y lo miró expectante.

Esperó a que empezara a hablar sobre toda esa basura de la ayuda y lo importante que era la constancia. Para su sorpresa, sólo hubo silencio.

-¿Qué? –Respondió a la cada vez más incómoda sensación de sentirse analizado.

El rostro pálido de Harry era una gran pregunta. Por supuesto que debía dar una explicación, de lo contrario el infierno vendría a quemarle las pestañas.

-Ok. –Bajó los ojos, controlando sus palabras y las emociones con ellas. –Necesitaba dormir. De verdad. Sin pesadillas, Potter. Creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir, no sueños.

Odiaba tener que justificarse, cuando no le importaba lo que el maldito mundo pensara. Pero le debía a ese idiota lo que no imaginaba. Y de verdad, no quería siquiera imaginarlo porque… podría terminar perdiendo.

-Debiste llamarme. –Respondió, débilmente.

-Debí tomar más pastillas.

-Draco.

-No sé por qué apareces siempre en ese estúpido sueño…Es que, no sé como puede ser siempre el mismo con todas esas estupideces sacadas de no-se-que-película. Sabes Potter, eres tú el que me está volviendo loco. - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Tienes un loco plan para exterminarme? Mierda, creo que te está funcionando.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes? –Clavó sus ojos en los de Harry. -¿Lástima? ¿Tranquilidad? Mmm, ¿alegría? Vamos, no te ahogues con tus emociones.

El estallido de moralidad de Potter debía empezar ahora, luego de sus ataques. Podría sonreír lo suficiente con la imagen de un Potter intentando dar su discurso rancio salvavidas.

En sus ojos vio algo diferente. Parecía que los ojos verdes que intentaba provocar estaban lejos de caer bajo sus palabras. Quizá estaba perdiendo tacto.

-Te lo dije hace un par de semanas. Aquí mismo.

El tono serio de Potter y su cuerpo inmóvil le asustaron. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Otro sueño?

-Hace un par de semanas estuviste aquí por una sobredo…

-No tienes que recordármelo, Potter… -Gruñó.

-Te dije que si volvías a hacerlo, tendría que actuar.

Se permitió una helada carcajada sin quitar los ojos de Potter.

-¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer al respecto? –Preguntó casi divertido. –Después de todo lo que has hecho, como llevarme a un maldito médico que está más loco que tú y yo juntos. –Era divertido. –Potter, ¿existe algo que no hayas hecho?

-Te vas conmigo. No voy a permitir que lo intentes de nuevo.

-¿A tu apestoso apartamento?

Debía ser una broma. No cambiaría su hermosa casa por la caverna sin estilo en la que vivía el moreno.

-Llámalo como quieras. Es lo que haremos.

-No haré nada de lo que digas, Potter. –Clavó sus ojos con desprecio. El más agrio. – ¿Quién te crees?

-No pienso discutir eso de nuevo contigo.

Ahí estaba la maldita respuesta que lo volvía loco.

-Quizá será mejor que regrese solo a casa. Tú te puedes ir al otro lado del mundo. Hasta luego.

Tres pasos adelante y su brazo izquierdo fue atrapado fuertemente. Debía suponer que Potter no lo dejaría ir, no luego de lo ocurrido.

-Suéltame, Potter.

-Draco. –Silbó, lentamente.

-¿Podrías dejarme un minuto a solas? –Se giró completamente. –Me estoy hartando de que me sigas como un perro guardián. Quiero pensar, ¡¿es tan difícil hacer que te largues?!

-Sólo quiero que estés bien. Te prometo que…

-¿Qué podré dormir? –Se soltó aun con más rabia. –No sabes lo que dices. No puedes saber.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo con más resolución que antes. Esta vez nadie lo siguió.

***

Cerró la puerta de su casa, abrumado cada vez más por lo que había pasado. Caminó hasta el sillón más cercano para dejarse caer y observar casi con recelo cada rincón de su sala de estar. Empezaba a oscurecer y no estaba muy seguro de querer estar de nuevo solo… la sangre empezaba a espantarlo realmente.

Observó por mucho tiempo el techo de madera dejando que el tiempo mismo llevara la oscuridad al lugar donde pertenecía. Podía ver las partículas de polvo que viajaban en el aire a través de los rayos de luz que todavía se colaban entre las pesadas cortinas. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de rendirse a la mecedora tranquilidad de su soledad.

Pero no duró lo suficiente. El sonido amplificado de la voz de Potter lo recibió de nuevo. Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con su rostro a pocos centímetros. Se lamentó no estar de humor para intentar algo más que no fuera un beso. Era culpa del idiota, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Tengo una copia de tu llave.

-Lo que sea. –Se incorporó con pesadez. -¿Y que haces aquí? Estoy harto de verte, ¿lo sabías?

A Potter no pareció importarle porque continuó moviéndose de un lugar a otro con maletas y un par de bolsas que Draco no lograba identificar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja de ir de un lado para otro. Me estás mareando.

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

-Potter… ¡¡Potter!! –Rugió.

El movimiento cesó en algún lugar de la cocina. Suspiró incontables veces luchando contra el mareo y las ganas de partirle la cara.

-¿Y bien?

-Esta noche me quedaré.

-Sí. Y, ¿Quién te crees para decidir que puedes quedarte? Recoge tus cosas. Ahora mismo.

-Draco.

-Potter… -Buscó en sus ojos lo que lo hacía vulnerable pero sólo se halló así mismo reflejado en ellos.

-Por qué… ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas? –Pasó sus manos por su cabello, sintiéndose cansado. –Deberías irte y no volver más, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Qué esperas? –Continuó. -¿Te divierte esta mierda?

-No te voy a dejar solo. –Murmuró, Potter.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me debes algo? ¿Sientes más lástima de la permitida? Es suficiente Potter. Largo.

Estiró sus pies y trató de incorporarse. Lo único que podía resistir sería su cama, hasta que el maldito sueño llegara y con el, los gritos y la sangre de nuevo.

Los fuertes brazos de Potter lo ayudaron a levantarse mientras ahogaba la frustración más allá de sus ojos. Quería golpearlo y gritarle que no lo necesitaba pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo y pronto estaría de nuevo viviendo la pesadilla. Se dejó llevar sin decir nada, envuelto en la paz absoluta que pese a todo, respiraba abrazado a Potter.

-No te duermas todavía. –Susurró contra su oído.

-No… -Masculló, intentando abrir los ojos. No era una buena idea hacerlo. Mientras más tiempo pasaba fuera del sueño, mejor.

Dio vueltas entre las mantas, sintiendo el frío entre ellas y hundiendo la cabeza en las almohadas. Su habitación en penumbra encapsulaba el tiempo. A su alrededor, todo se desdibujaba cada vez más rápido en sus ojos. El sueño estaba llegando y no podría resistir mucho tiempo.

-Draco…

-¿Mmm? –abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Potter tentadoramente cerca.

-¿Qué haces? –Susurró. Alzó su cabeza en un osado movimiento y besó sus labios sólo un poco para caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Tómate esto.

-¿Qué? –Se revolvió un poco. –Estás loco.

-Vamos, Draco. Te prometo que esto te hará bien.

-¿Otra pastilla que me hará dormir? No, Potter. No funcionan… a menos que las tome todas.

-No son pastillas. Vamos, Draco. Es sólo un trago.

-Oh… un trago.

-Draco.

El peso del sueño alejó las palabras del moreno hasta que un fuerte zarandeo lo trajo de vuelta.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Tómatelo.

-Desgraciado Potter…

-Vamos.

Decidió no pelear contra el mayor testarudo, así que tomó con su mano libre la pequeña taza que humeaba y sin importarle el contenido, lo vació en su garganta de una sola vez.

Tosió un par de veces y tragó con dificultad. Quizá no sobreviviría a esta última porquería que Potter, bien loco por supuesto, lograba hacerle ingerir.

-¿Potter… qué…mierda…es…esta? –Se sentó de golpe. El sueño se había marchado.

Una suave risita escapó de sus labios.

-Te hará dormir sin sueños.

La seguridad de sus palabras le hizo sospechar. Algo así no podría simplemente ocurrir.

-O sea, que me acabas de envenenar. Muerto no podré tener pesadillas, ¿cierto? Aunque, podría convertirme en una de ellas. Que bien.

-Estarás bien. Lo prometo.

Alzó sus ojos y vio algo que quizá podría ser sólo su imaginación. ¿Potter estaba sonriendo? No recordaba la última vez que algo como esto había ocurrido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Dímelo.

Entonces, lentamente, los brazos de Potter se cerraron sobre su cuerpo. El estar atrapado de esta forma le hacía sentir que algo como esto había pasado antes. Esta era la respuesta más grande y abrumadora de todas. La que odiaba tener porque podría acostumbrarse.

El silencio congeló sus palabras y sólo mucho después pudo decirlas. Tenía tanto en ellas que lamentaba el tener que perderlas.

-No sé por qué veo lo mismo cada vez. –Se apretó contra Potter, acercándose bastante. –La sangre en mis manos, el humo saliendo de los cuerpos… nada tiene sentido. –Potter pareció moverse, pero un fuerte apretón lo mantuvo de nuevo en su sitio. –Camino a través de ese bosque infestado de muerte y… siento que conozco a cada uno de los que están ahí. Es una locura porque no puedo entender de dónde. Mi vecindario estaba infestado de viejas decrépitas y olvidadas… y recuerdo muy bien a mis amigos de escuela. Nunca tuve.

-No tienes que… -empezó, Potter.

-No he terminado. –Gimió.

Potter pareció entender porque no insistió de nuevo.

-Intento entender qué hacen todas esas personas frente a mí y cada vez suena más descabellado. Creo que no lo sabré nunca. Se que esperan algo, se que me conocen y que los odio por una razón que no logro entender. Ellos… creo que se que quieren. Después me doy cuenta de que mis padres no están ahí, entre ellos… entonces, te veo. Veo lo que te he hecho. Y no puede ser cierto porque yo te conocí hace jodidos 2 años en la universidad y se que eres un capullo idiota sin dignidad, pero… –Relajó el contacto y alzó la voz, herido. –No sé como tiene que terminar siempre así… Harry, no sé por qué demonios estás despedazado a mis pies, como si… Joder, ¡yo no podría hacerte eso nunca!

Golpeó con sus puños el pecho de Potter, errando al contener las lágrimas estúpidas del día y mordiendo sus labios por la tonta idea de sacar sus miedos más allá de lo permitido. Quizá creyó que no era justo aun cuando parecía real.

Harry apretó de nuevo el abrazo por toda respuesta.

-¿Vas a quedarte? –preguntó con cierta precaución, luego de un largo silencio.

-Si.

-Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?

-No más que tu.

-Idiota.

-Ya duérmete. Es tarde. Debes descansar.

-No estoy muy seguro de querer hacerlo. La última vez desperté tres días después en una clínica.

-No pasará de nuevo. Te lo prometo.

-Pareces muy seguro. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Nada idiota, si lo preguntas. Lo que debía, supongo.

-Eso es…

-¿estúpidamente romántico?

-diría que imposible.

- Es cierto. Tú sabes bien que yo…

-No lo digas, Potter. Voy a vomitar.

-Es la verdad. ¿Por qué no lo puedes creer?

-No puedo creer nada, en estos días.

El cuerpo de Harry se apretó más en busca de más calor. De nuevo el sueño parecía envolverlo todo.

-No volverás a tener más pesadillas. Lo creerás cuando te levantes. Así sea una locura. –Susurró contra su oído.

-Eso suena bien. –Suspiró.

-Si puedes creer eso… ¿creerás todo esto?

-Podría intentarlo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sólo si dejo de soñar.

-Hecho.

***

Se acomodó antes de cerrar definitivamente los ojos. Por supuesto que lo creería si dejaba de verse con las manos ensangrentadas en medio de un campo de batalla, rodeado de un grupo de locos sacados de una horrible fiesta de Halloween. De hecho, podría creer cualquier cosa si al menos por una maldita noche, sus gritos no trataran de volverlo loco luego de asesinar a Potter.

Pero era realmente más complicado que eso porque el supuesto amor que decía sentir Potter no era diferente de su pesadilla. Creía que existía cuando era realmente un invento. Una mentira que su loca cabeza había inventado para matar el tiempo. Para hacerle sentir bien y lleno de esperanza. Porque a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía, siempre despertaba para darse cuenta que era sólo un sueño. Sacado de las más horribles historias de terror, pero nada más que eso.

Podía ser real para el mientras dormía, pero no existía. No podía.

***

Cerró la puerta con cuidado luego de asegurarse que Draco continuaba durmiendo. Caminó hacia la chimenea que, continuaba encendida con una débil llama. La observó y esperó. Un par de minutos serían suficientes. Después de todo, no tenía muchas ganas de oír a Hermione.

Entonces, la llama se avivó tomando un color verde esmeralda. Giró su cabeza hacia el pasillo y se acercó un poco más. Su rostro se iluminó casi completamente por el resplandor que desprendía el fuego.

El rostro de Hermione apareció entre las llamas, su cabello más ondulado que de costumbre, caía en cascada hasta perderse en los trozos de carbón.

-Le diste la poción.

Asintió, esquivando la mirada de Hermione y sintiendo un horrible cortando su respiración.

-Harry… -Titubeó. –Harry, estás haciendo lo correcto.

Sonrió, derrotado. ¿Cómo podría estar haciendo lo correcto después de haber intentado borrar su memoria tantas veces como lo creyó necesario?

Después de haber fracasado en cada una de ellas… no existía algo más sucio que lo que estaba intentando.

-Es un nuevo tratamiento. Esta vez podremos hacerlo, sólo tenemos que esperar un poco, así…

- Draco no va a olvidar del todo. –Susurró.

-Tú sabes que es lo único que podemos hacer… de lo contrario, no lo soportaría. Cuando logramos detenerlo, ya había demasiada sangre derramada por su culpa. -Carraspeó. –Una pesadilla es sólo un mal chiste frente a toda esta monstruosa verdad.

No pudo evitar soltar una amarga carcajada. Algo como lo que tenía que ver cada noche no podía ser por una simple pesadilla. Pero ya estaba cansado. Harto.

Así que sólo asintió. Lo intentaría de nuevo.

Pero, esta vez tenía que bastar la fe de otros. La suya había quedado unos meses atrás en esa misma habitación, cuando intentaba convencer a Draco que tomar cantidades exorbitantes de café negro para no dormir, no era la solución. Porque sabía, que el rubio terminaría viendo la misma pesadilla. Sin importar si estaba despierto.

Dejó que su amiga continuara hablando mientras se limpiaba las calientes lágrimas que rodaban por su cara.

Sólo podía quedarse ahí. A su lado. Sonriendo cuando quisiera estrellarse contra las paredes y evadiendo los hirientes gritos que atravesaban su pecho en medio de una larga noche.

Y es que Draco no renunciaría. No mientras Harry lo retara y lo llorara.

Al final, sería una forma de alcanzar lo que no conocía. Y que resultaba ser algo más que una maldita pesadilla.

* * *

(*) Fragmento tomado de Reach Out; una hermosa canción escrita por Mark Feehily, del grupo irlandés Westlife. Debo decir que es más que magnífica, dedicada para su novio Kevin Mcdaid.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima.

**Sophie.**


End file.
